THREE MAGICAL WORDS!
by aiza siddiqui
Summary: is it really necessary to say three magical words to the one whom you love to the moon and the stars...does love story really begins only àfter proposal...? to know these answers you dont have to just peep in but also read it...!


**HAYYYY...MY LOVELY FRIENDS I AM BÀCK AND THIS I AM WITH YET ANOTHER INTRESTING AND ROMANTIC DAREYA PLOT...**

Its been two years they were working with each other...

Its been two years they were caring for each other...

Its been two years they were with each other in every problems...

Its been two years they were regarded as the best friends in bureau...

Its been two years they were possessive about each other...

Its been two years àbhijeet used to call her' BHABHI ' secretively...

Its been two years purvi and tarika used to tease her with the word ''JIJU''...

Its been two years she would shy off at his every insane jokes and comments...

Its been two years he would think of her ,her innocence smile ,and her cute face...!!!

Its been two years they were in deeply LOVE with each other...!!!!

Yes you heard it right...!!

They love each other deeply but none have guts to express their feelings...

They both are none other than our most dashing ,cute and strong couple of C.I.D...

DAYA AND SHREYA...!!!

Here shreya parents were forcing her to marry but she was in love with daya and want him to express his feelings first... because in her book there was a principle that boys should always propose first...

But daya was not so good. He was equally stubborn as shreya and he too wants that she should only propose first...!!

WHY ONLY BOYS EVERYTIME...????was his principle...

Like this, days were passing among their stubborness but none was ready to bend..

Now its was a time for c.i.d gallantary awards ...all started their preparation before handedly...shreya and daya decided to wear red colour dresses...

and the most surprising and exciting day of the c.i.d. officers came...all were super excited for the awards ceremony..

\--AWARD CEREMONY--

ROYAL BANQUET HALL*

Abhijeet saw daya worriedly looking here and there ...sometimes at his watch ...sometimes at the entrance...sometimes at his phone..

It seems as if he is desperately waiting for someone...he goes towards him for his leg pulling...

Abhi-daya ...!!!!

Daya-(getting startled)pagal hai kya yar tu...!!!dikhai nai padh raha hai kya ki mai yahan par khada hun...aise achanak se kaun darata hai...!!!

Abhi-(laughing out loud)sorry...baba sorry...!!mjhe kya pata tha ki tm uske khayal me aise ghum ho...(laughing)

Waise mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki tum shreya ka wait kar rahe ho...!!!

Daya-idiot...!!!mai shreya ka wait kyu karunga ...mai to bas aise hi...

Abhi-chal chal boss mjhse drama to kar hi mat...koi bat nai wo dekho aa gayi...

Daya-sahi me ...!!!aa gayi..do min ruk mai bal sahi kar leta hun...bata naa kaisa lag raha hu...

Abhi-ekdum bindass mere bhai...!!!

Saying this he shifted from there..

After adjusting himsèlf he turned to saw her but there was no one...and he at once got that abhi has played his dumbest prank on him as usual...!!!

Daya(pov)-ghar chaliye abhi bhaiya aapki to khariàt nahi...

Then again he thought of shreya ..yar ye ladkiyan kitni lazy hoti hai abhi tak aayi hi nai...pata nai kitna aur time lagaegi ready hone mein...

And he felt someones hand on his shoulder...he turns and what he saw was beyond his imagination...shreya was looking not less than a fairy in her red gown...she was wearing long diamond earings and a long diamond pendant which daya had gifted her last week...

She had her hair loose and two strands of hairs were coming perfectly on her face over and over again...her lips which were coloured with red gloss was giving her a more extravagant look...

She was smiling looking at daya because he was continuosly staring àt her...

She holds her hand and pressed it lightly..

Shreya-daya ...!!!are u fine...???

Daya-aap ko is halat mein dekh kar kaun fine reh sakta hai...miss shreya..!!!

She gets shy and tries to change the topic because she knows if daya has started these talks then it will never come to end...

Shreya-daya lets go yar...!!!sab wait kar rahe honge...

But daya was in no mood to stop...!!

Daya- Agar tum mujhe yun hi dekhti rahi ... to tumhe mujhse pyar ho jayega..!!!!

Shreya-oofffoooo...daya...!!!tmhe aana hai to aao warna mai to chali...dekho wahan par

Sab kitna enjoy kar rahe hai...

Daya- Humse door jaoge kaise, dil se humein bhulaoge kaise … hum woh khushboo hai joh saason mein bastein hai, khud ki saason ko rok paoge kaise."

Shreya- Main tumhari aankhon mein apni mohabbat ka ikraar dekhna chahti hoon...tum bahut ziddi ho zindàgi khatm ho jayegi par tmhari ye zid nai...

Daya- "Hum jeete ek baar hai , marte ek baar hai… pyaar bhi ek baar karte hai aur shaadi bhi ek baar ussi se karte hai jisse pyaar karte hai."

Shreya-daya that means you are flirting with me...i wont leave u...

Daya-tm jaisi ladkiyan flirt ke liye nai ishq ke liye bani hai...

Shreya-itna ishq hai to keh kyu nai dete ...

Daya-kahunga...zaroor kahunga...waqt aane par kahunga...(looking at the entrance)

A beautiful girl appears from there dressed in white...

Shreya-kab aayega tmhara wo waqt.???

Daya-aa gaya...!!!(pointing her towards the entrance)

Shreya-ye kaun hai...???(with a bit of jealousy)

Daya-wahi jo mjhse pyaar karti hai aur usne mjhe propose bhi kar diya hai...bas ab jakar uski proposal accept kar leta hun...

Aur han one most important thing ki ye sab jo kuch maine tumse kaha usko dil par mat lena ...mai to bas usse ye sab kahne ki rehersal kar raha tha...

And my rehersal went just perfect with you...

You are my most favourite friend shreya..!!!!

Shreya was hell shocked...she was in a verge of tears...

Shreya-you liar ...cheater...traitor...!!!how can u do this to me idiot..???(saying this sh started crying and ran out of the hall into the garden outside..)

Shreya-(looking at the sky)Why god ...???why ..???why u always do this to me..from childhood to youth only you were there for me...whenever i was in problem u were there to give a support..and when i ask u a man in my life...you gàve me daya...!!!

And now when i am in love with him ..you are snatching him...why...why...???

Agar aap ko lena hi tha to mjhe diya hi kyu..???(she bend on her knees and covers her face with her palm crying continuosly...)

Daya was silently watching her...he was feeling pain within him...he could never think to cheat her...I LOVE YOU SHREYA..!!!I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY LIFE...!!!!

Shreya gets into her senses...she murmurs...

Moms always says right ...true love is not all about gaining but it is all about sacrificing...i have decided...i will sacrifice my love for daya s happiness...i will resign from c.i.d. mumbai and will go very far from him...

He silently goes towards her and pats her shoulder...she looks at him...he forwaded his hand...she holds him...he makes her stand straight...she looks at him...they have a intense eyelock...

He holds her waist... she tries to move back ...he comes closer to her...she again move backwàrds...with his other hand he hold her head from back and make her lips more closer to her...

She repels back ...

Daya (huskily)-jo tumne andar dekha wo sab jhoot tha...i just want to make you jealous...

Shreya-(happily)sachi...!!!but listen tum mjhe jitna bhi buttering kar lo mai pehle propose to nai karungi...

Daya-karna to tmhe hi padega..otherwise ...!!!

Shreya-otherwise what...???

Daya-otherwise i will kiss you and will not leave you until you have proposed me...

Shreya-ok...!!!then kiss me...i am insp. shreya and dont like to lose challenges..!!

I will also not leave you until you have proposed me...!!!

They both take steps towards each other and in nano second they were kissing each other passionately...

2 , 3 , 4 , 6 ,8 ,10 , 11 ,12 ,14 , 17 , 20 minutes passed but no one was taking a step backward...

They were almost out of their breath but no they cant loose challenge...!!!and shreya decided to give up...at the same time daya too broke for some air ...they both broke at the same time...

Daya/shreya-I LOVE YOU SHREYA/DAYA..!!(both says in unison)

Rose petals started falling on them...

They both look upwards and saw all the c.i.d members were clapping...both gets happy and hug each other tightly...

A/N-SO FRIENDS THIS WAS ALL FOR TODAY...!!!HOW WAS IT ...??PLEASE DO SHARE YOUR PRECIOUS OPINIONS ABOUT IT ON THE REVIEW SECTION BELOW...!!!

AND ONE MORE THING I thank all the guest whole heartedly who have reviewed on my previous story...

byeeeee

take care

aiza


End file.
